1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a modular jack used for connection of a modem or the like to a telephone line or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat packaged electronic assemblies such as IC cards have been used widely. To build circuitry such as a modem in such an assembly, a modular jack must be used for connection of the circuitry to a telephone line or the like.
FIG. 20 shows a structure example of a conventional IC card, wherein an IC card 10 is an IC card in which a modem is incorporated. For connection of the internal modem to an external system, a modular jack 12 is disposed at one end of the IC card 10. For example, the modem can be connected to a telephone line by inserting a modular plug 14 connected to the telephone line into the modular jack 12. Further, if the IC card is mounted on external equipment, such as a personal computer, the external equipment can be connected to a telephone line while the IC card 10 is used as a modem.
FIG. 21 shows the structual form of the modular plug 14 connected to the IC card 10 shown In FIG. 20; FIG. 22A shows a front view of the modular jack 12; and FIG. 22B shows a sectional view taken on line A--A of FIG. 22A.
The modular jack 12 has the basic functions of insertion direction regulation, push stop, return stop, and electric connection. The insertion direction regulation function is to regulate the insertion direction of the modular plug 14 to one direction; in the example shown in FIGS. 22A and 22B, the function is provided by inner walls 16 of the modular jack 14. The push stop function is to stop pushing of the modular plug 14 in the insertion direction; in the example shown In FIG. 22A and 22B, the function is provided by a bottom portion 18. The return stop function is to stop movement in the return direction from the insertion direction; in the example shown in FIG. 22A and 22B, the function is provided by hook portions 22 engaged with a lever 20 of the modular plug 14. The push and return stop functions lock the modular plug 14 at a predetermined position. The electric connection function is to electrically connect electrodes of the modular plug 14 to a circuit such as a modem; in the example shown in FIGS. 22A and 22B, the function is provided by electrodes 24 disposed in the modular jack 12.
However, to use the modular jack having the structure at a part or place where there is a limitation on thickness, such as an IC card, the thickness of the modular jack 12 introduces a problem, For example, the portion where the modular jack is installed must be thickened, as shown in FIG. 20, leading to demerits of a complicated form, inconvenience of handling, and an increase in production costs.